ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom of Twilight
Story The purple train makes it to the Twilight Town station, and John gets off it. Almost instantly, the train disappears. John: That’s not weird at all. Olette: John! (Olette comes running up to him, panting.) Where have you been? John: Following a lead. Didn’t pan out. Olette: That’s because we’ve been looking in the wrong place. Hayner found her, in Sunset Terrace! John: Is that part of Twilight Town? Olette: Just a train ride away. I paid for the tickets already, so come on! (Olette runs towards another train, John following her.) End Scene Sunset Terrance has many buildings, along with trolley tracks for the passing trolley. Several tunnels lead to underneath the city as well. Out of one of the tunnels comes Xion, being chased by a group of Assassin Nobodies. A cloaked figure follows after them, him having long spiky red hair, and turquoise upside-down triangles under his eyes. Cloaked Man: You can run, traitor, but you can’t hide. Xion runs down the trolley tracks, Assassins in chase. Several appear in front of her, and she turns, running down an alley. She hits a dead end, stopping at the wall. Xion: No! (She turns, seeing the alley filled with Assassins, and the Organization member.) Why not fight me yourself, Axel? Axel: You think I want to do this to you? I find the idea of us killing each other messy and quite frankly a waste of time. But, you know, orders are orders. (Axel flicks his wrist, the Assassins charging forward.) Xion: Never been good at following orders. Xion turns into Granodite, releasing a powerful mana wave, tearing through the Assassins. She floats forward, punching Axel and sending him flying into a wall. Granodite flies down the path, as Axel stands up. Axel: Heh. You don’t really think I came alone, do you? You should know who my partner is. Granodite makes it to an open area between buildings, when Gymosis jumps down from a rooftop, grabbing Granodite by the hair. He starts absorbing her, as Granodite screams. Granodite: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Gymosis: What a fitting end for you, puppet. Granodite: You! (Granodite starts to get sucked into Gymosis, when she reverts. Xion falls to the ground, as Gymosis grabs her head, continuing to drain her.) Xion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gymosis: Yes, dear. Scream! No one is here to save you. (Gymosis is then hit by a mana blast, sending him flying into a building, letting go of Xion. Hayner runs in, helping Xion to her feet.) Hayner: Come on! We’ve got to move. (Hayner starts dragging Xion, who is unresponsive. Pence runs up and helps Hayner, and the two follow Olette, taking Xion away. Gymosis gets up, black lines underneath his eyes.) Gymosis: Who? (He turns, and sees John standing in front of him.) Ah. So, we finally meet. Axel, eliminate her. This one is mine. (John turns, seeing Axel walking up.) Axel: You’ve got it. Have fun. (John fires a mana blast at him, and Gymosis floats and dashes in front of Axel, absorbing the attack. Gymosis fires a powerful mana blast back, forcing John back.) Right. I’ll be on my way. (Axel disappears into a portal of darkness.) John: Alright. We’re alone. Now, who are you? (Gymosis reverts, John gasping.) No. In Gymosis’ spot is Phantom, with his silver white hair, wearing the Organization black cloak, with black boots and gloves. Phantom: What’s wrong, John? You look like you've seen a ghost. John: How? I killed you. Twice! Phantom: Tsk, tsk. You killed a person, a somebody with a heart. I am Phantom X, your Nobody. John: My Nobody? But, I’m here. I haven’t lost my heart! Phantom X: Oh, but you did. From the moment our leader struck you down in your home dimension. (John flashes back, seeing the dark energy spear piercing his heart, him being sucked into the realm of darkness.) He claimed your heart for the darkness. However, that anodite form, the one the traitor just used, doesn’t have a physical heart, instead one made of mana. It induced your transformation then to save you, creating a new, faulty heart at best. But, it saved your body, and created both a Heartless and a Nobody. John: Darkside is my Heartless? That’s why I can’t destroy it? Phantom X: The same applies to you and me. Neither of us can finish the other off, but I can still incapacitate you so Axel can after I’m done. John: Go ahead and try. John turns into Sonic Boom, and dashes forward, ramming into Phantom X while curled into a ball. Phantom X goes flying back, turning into Xylofreeze, stopping himself with telekinesis. Sonic Boom dashes forward again, as Xylofreeze lifts Sonic Boom off the ground with telekinesis. Xylofreeze swings his arms, slamming Sonic Boom into a wall several times. Sonic Boom then shifts to Shocksquatch, the weight change affecting Xylofreeze. Shocksquatch drops, as Xylofreeze struggles to hold him up. Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt, striking Xylofreeze and knocking him down, a smoke cloud occurring. Shocksquatch: That all you got? I could do more in my sleep. (Vines shoot out of the ground, wrapping around Shocksquatch. He tries to electrocute his way out, but the vines resist. The smoke clears, seeing Wildvine there, legs extended into the ground.) Wildvine: Since I share your body, I can take the stress of the alien forms, unlike the other members. (His root legs are severed, coming out of the ground. Shocksquatch is still trapped.) I have access to all of your aliens. And I know how to counter each one of them. Shocksquatch: Likewise. Shocksquatch shifts to Astrodactyl, releasing a propulsion wave from his jetpack, cutting through the vines. He extends his wings and takes to the air, firing energy shots from his arms. Wildvine takes the attack, reforming, as he stretches his arm to grab Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl creates energy blades, slicing through them. Astrodactyl charges and fires a mouth energy blast. Wildvine shifts to Big Chill, phasing through a building and dodging the energy blast. Big Chill comes out next to Astrodactyl, using his freeze breath on him. Big Chill: How you going to get out of this one? Astrodactyl is frozen and falling. He releases a propulsion wave from his jetpack, breaking the ice. He flies over the ground, Big Chill chasing after him. Astrodactyl turns, and swings an energy whip at Big Chill. Big Chill phases through it, and flies at Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave, knocking Big Chill back as Astrodactyl climbs up. Big Chill: Perhaps it’s time to show why I am stronger. (Big Chill transforms. Astrodactyl turns around, seeing Diagoneir at his level.) Astrodactyl: No. Not him. Diagoneir: Unlike you, who would be consumed by Diagon, my darkness is strong enough to resist, and assist him. (Diagoneir fires a mouth fire laser, hitting Astrodactyl and tearing through several buildings. Diagoneir flies over, finding the debris field.) Now, where are you hiding? End Scene Hayner, Pence and Olette lead Xion to Sunset Hill, from where they can see the whole city, the sunset, and the train tracks in the distance. They make it to the top, and put Xion down, who was still weak. Pence: Look! (They see Diagoneir in the distance, releasing his fire laser.) A dragon! Hayner: It can’t be. What the heck is going on here?! Axel: I’ll tell you what’s happening. (A portal of darkness opens, Axel walking out.) We have unleashed monsters all throughout this world, searching for her. (He points at Xion.) We will chase you wherever you go, and destroy everything in our path. Tough luck for your friends here. (The others gasp in fear, as Xion stands up.) Xion: If I surrender, will you spare them? Axel: (Looking confused.) Why would you sacrifice yourself just for these guys? Xion: Because I have emotions. Before, I was like all of you guys, having to fake what I felt. But, traveling with John, I feel as if I’ve gained something. I know the difference between right and wrong, and I have to die to do the right thing. Axel: (Sighs) Well, if that’s your decision. Axel and Xion start walking towards each other, Axel turning into NRG. NRG raises a fist, it becoming super heated. Then, a bulge occurs in the ground, stopping Xion. NRG swings his fist, as Molestache comes out of the ground. His mustache extends and spirals, wrapping around together. NRG’s fist hits the mustache, the attack stopping. NRG: What the? Molestache: Too bad! My mustache is a good insulator, resisting your heat. NRG pulls his fist back, as Molestache tackles him, knocking him back. Molestache then turns into Lodestar, pointing his hands at NRG, firing magnetic waves. NRG floats in the air, unable to move. NRG: Phantom X said he was going to beat you within an inch of your life. Lodestar: Well, he had a repulsive personality, so I got out of there. Xion: Why are you doing this?! Why did you get in the way?! Lodestar: Because you’re my friend. And friends don’t let friends kill themselves. NRG: You both have to die. Those are the orders I’ve been given. (Lodestar points NRG up to the sky, as he fires a radiation beam at the sky.) Lodestar: You can’t win in this form. Revert and retreat, or I’ll be forced to take you out. (NRG reverts, Axel dropping and landing on the ground. Lodestar reverts as well.) Axel: You are a fool. You know what we are by now, right? John: I do. (The two stare each other down, when Diagoneir lands behind Axel, a huge smoke cloud rising.) Diagoneir: Why aren’t you fighting him, Axel? You should’ve killed both of them already. Axel: You said to leave John to you. (Smugly) Just following orders. Diagoneir: Argh! You’re lucky I don’t kill you! But I need you alive to kill him afterwards. Only then can I regain my true power! John: Phantom X, or whatever you’re called, leave. Now. Diagoneir: Why would I do that when I am so close to crushing you?! John: Because behind me are my friends. (John takes a battle stance.) And I won’t let you hurt them. Diagoneir: Always the hero. Fine. I’ll just burn you all! Diagoneir fires a fire laser, which John counters with a fire blast. Diagoneir flies forward, body encased in fire, when John stomps the ground and thrusts his palms forward, stone hands coming out of the ground. He catches Diagoneir, and slams him into the ground. Diagoneir gets up instantly, as John turns into Gravattack. He raises his arms, hands glowing with blue energy. Gravattack strains, as Diagoneir starts to float helplessly in the air. Gravattack: (Straining) Would it kill you to lose a few pounds?! Gravattack curls into a planetoid, and floats up, Diagoneir orbiting around him. Diagoneir fires a mouth laser, which gets caught in the orbit, slamming into Diagoneir. Gravattack then opens up, a giant gravity ball forming around Diagoneir, him being caught in the massive pressure attack. Diagoneir falls to the ground, releasing a shockwave that knocks everyone else down. Gravattack lands, and shift to Articguana, hitting Diagoneir with his freeze ray. Diagoneir is frozen, as Articguana stares him down. Articguana: (Panting) Stay down, cool cat. Axel backs up, away from the battle, as Diagoneir’s body lights on fire, burning through the ice. He breaks free, standing tall. He fires a fire laser, which Articguana counters with his freeze ray. Diagoneir’s attack breaks through, sending Articguana flying back towards the others. Diagoneir: Do you see that nothing you do can stop me? I am invincible in this form! And now, I’ll exterminate you and your “friends” all at once! (Diagoneir fires a fire laser, as Articguana shifts to Royal NiGHTS. He forms a dream barrier around them, which becomes solid to take Diagoneir’s attack.) Royal NiGHTS: Hate to disappoint you, but since neither of us can destroy the other. (Royal NiGHTS puts one hand behind his back, firing a thin, barely visible dream ray towards the Sun, which was at his back.) Diagoneir: I can still maul you within an inch of your life. You will wish I would be able to kill you! Royal NiGHTS: Not likely. An enormous beam of fire is released from the Sun, traveling down the dream ray and hits the dream barrier. The dream barrier shoots it out, and it hits Diagoneir, enveloping him. Diagoneir’s screams are heard over the roaring energy, as the attack ends. Phantom X is lying on the ground, almost burned beyond recognition. Axel walks up, and bends over him. Axel: Who’s mauling who now? (Looks at Royal NiGHTS, who reverts.) Not bad, kid. Maybe someday we’ll have a real fight. (A portal of darkness opens over Axel and Phantom X, and the two were gone.) John: Finally. Is everyone alright? Xion: You shouldn’t have done that. (John turns to her, looking confused.) John: What? Xion: It was my decision! You have no right to decide whether I should die or not! John: No one deserves to die. Not even that freak. Xion: But we aren’t any body. We’re just empty shells, not even supposed to exist. Sooner or later, I have to die. John: Why? Xion: Because! (She stops, looking upset. She looks down to her feet, and whispers.) Because I’m the Nobody of Kairi. If someone’s Heartless and Nobody are destroyed, the person can be revived. They need me dead so they can revive her. (John is stunned, and looks confused.) John: You can be revived like that? So that’s what Phantom X meant, why I am strange. Xion: I need to die. John, do it. Please. (Tears flow from her eyes, being closed.) I’d rather you do it than anyone else. Everything is silent, as Hayner, Pence and Olette watch as John walks towards Xion. He leans over, and kisses her on the forehead. She opens her eyes, looking at John confused. John: You won’t die. Not if I have anything to say about it. Doesn’t matter who it’s from. I’ll protect you. Olette: That’s so beautiful. Hayner: Yeah, I guess it is. Pence: Hey! There’s something on the Sun! (They all look over, and see a section of the Sun was dark, a huge keyhole on it.) John: The keyhole’s on the Sun of the world? That’s weird. Xion: It shows that as long as the light remains, this world will be safe. John: Claude ostium elit signa! (John fires a blast of mana, flying to and hitting the keyhole. It glows, and it fades away.) That means it’s time to move on. Pence: Alright. Safe travels to you guys. Olette: Come back and visit us sometime. John: If we get the chance, yeah. You okay, Xion? (Xion wipes the tears from her eyes.) Xion: No. But I’ll get over it. Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Hayner *Pence *Olette Villains *Axel *Phantom X *Nobodies **Assassin Aliens By Xion *Granodite By Phantom X *Gymosis *Xylofreeze *Wildvine *Big Chill *Diagoneir (first re-appearance) By John *Sonic Boom *Shocksquatch *Astrodactyl *Molestache *Lodestar *Gravattack *Articguana *Royal NiGHTS By Axel *NRG Trivia *Phantom X is introduced, revealing to be John's Nobody, replacing Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. **This also reveals that Darkside is in truth John's Heartless, explaining why he can't defeat it. *Phantom X's name is a play off of all Organization members having an X in their name, and the fact that X is the roman numeral for 10. So is name is essentially "Phantom 10". *Xion is revealed to be Kairi's Nobody. **This varies drasically from Kingdom Hearts, where Xion is instead an imperfect copy of Sora, with Naminé being the Nobody of Kairi. *Molestache's mustache is revealed to be a strong insulator. *This episode continues the theme of using NRG to kill someone. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga